


Fortune favors the brave

by paranomastic



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranomastic/pseuds/paranomastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coco doesn't blame them for thinking she's the braver one between her and Velvet, but...</p><p>(As a note the self-harm warning is there because of a brief mention. So we are clear.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune favors the brave

_”You and Velvet, really?”_

_“She just doesn’t… seem like your type.”_

_“Do you just have a thing for faunus girls? Like… I’d get tha- OW WHAT THE-”_

It was weird that they were dating, Coco knew that. She had known it would look weird since they started. Coco the calm and composed one, who always knew what she wanted and took it. In one of the most well-trained teams at Beacon, she was probably the one with the most combat experience. A good leader with a powerful weapon and a selection of very stylish hats.

Then there was Velvet, small and timid. In every public-facing way like, well, a rabbit. Great at taking orders, but it probably looked like she had little to bring to the table in a relationship. Especially not one with someone as confident and powerful and brave as Coco Adel.

_”I just don’t get you two together, I guess. I don’t know. It’s cool that you are, just… I’ll go now.”_

_“You sure you’re not dating Fox?”_

_“What, is she like… your pet? That just seems like how that’d work ou- OOF”_

Powerful and brave. Right. Coco sighed, sat against the headboard of the bed she and Velvet shared, lamp on to allow for her to skim through her class reading while she waited for Velvet to get back. Ah, the perks of being a second-year: two rooms per team. Usually they were for partners, but press the beds together and they could be for partners of a different kind.

Her hand strayed to the brim of her hat and Coco sighed. Her sunglasses were off, folded up on the bedside table, but even with everything else off the hat stayed on. At least until it absolutely had to come off.

_”You’re just so…”_

_“She’s just… y’know…”_

_“You’re just really brave and cool and she just really… isn’t?”_

Velvet opened the door a crack and slipped into the room, ear twitching, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Coco closed the very interesting no really book on Dust infusion theory and placed it on the table next to the sunglasses, “How’re you doing?”

Velvet smiled, small and shy, “I’m good. Way ready for bed after that training earlier, though.”

Coco patted the empty side of the bed next to her, “Have at.”

It took a moment for Velvet to undress, but eventually she did and, blushing, slipped into bed next to Coco. “You okay?”

“Me?” Coco asked, one eyebrow raising.

“You… have that weird look on your face,” Velvet turned towards her, sitting up and resting a hand on her cheek, “And your hat’s still on.”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I… guess it is.” A hint of color entered Coco’s cheeks despite her best efforts otherwise, “I didn’t notice.”

Velvet smiled, eyes sad, “Sure you didn’t. Here.”

Taking the hat off was always a strange experience for Coco. The way she just felt so strangely _naked_ , all her hair exposed, and also the feeling of air against her concealed canine ears. That was weird too. That was actually probably the weirdest part. The way air curled over them as she was suddenly so acutely aware of how they were up there, how they had always been up there, scars from attempts by former enemies (including, in moments of particular weakness, herself) to damage or get rid of them criss-crossing the cartilage.

Velvet leaned up and kissed Coco’s head, directly between them, “You should really be taking better care of these, you know.”

“Yeah, I…” Coco sighed, looking away, “Yeah. I should.” But they both knew it was unlikely to happen just yet.

A moment of silence, then Velvet moved onto Coco’s lap, legs on either side of hers, foreheads pressed together, “C’mon, I’m not letting you go to bed all sad again.”

A pause, a smile, and _”Click!”_ Went the light.

_”You and Velvet? Really?”_

_” You’re just really brave and cool and she just really… isn’t?”_

No, Coco always wanted to say, they had it wrong. Between her and Velvet, Coco Adel was not the brave one.


End file.
